Characters
A place for meeting the characters There are many characters in the book, Lord of the flies, but some of them are unnamed, some have very little info, and others people aren't really sure about. Here are the ones we think are the most important to know. Main characters Ralph Ralph is the leader of the tribe, from the very beginning he shows that he is a great leader. He tries to keep the boy's in line, make them act a little more civil, but ends up realizing that it is very hard to keep boy's in line with no adults around. Jack ''' Jack is a mean boy who decides he wants to be the leader, when Ralph becomes leader he fights him every step of the way, before splitting off into his own "tribe". Most of the boys follow him to Castle Rock, because they are hungry, and he feeds them pig. '''Simon Simon is a crazy, but very smart boy who has epilepsy. He works hard with Ralph to make shelters and helps the Littluns with getting fruit from tall trees, and taking care of them. He goes off into the forest alone, but only to have an epileptic attack as he comes to "The Lord of the Flies", a rotting and disgusting pig head that Jack used as an offering to the Beast. The head tells him that the beast isn't something that is normal, because the beast is inside of the boys. Piggy Piggy is a boy who is picked on, he is an outcast. He has many problems, including asthma, he is fat, and he is the only boy with glasses. He is the whinny character, but is also the smartest boy on the island, he knows a lot about survival and works with Ralph to keep order and make rules. Roger Rogger is one of the bigger boys, he follows Jack closely and is very angry. He constantly shows how violent he is, he loves to hunt and kill with Jack and supports every move he makes. Sam and Eric Two twin boys, commenly seen in the book as Samneric, because no one can tell them apart. They are very supportive of Ralph and his tribe in the book, but they are forced to join Jack's tribe, after being tortured. Lord of the flies A disgusting, rotting pig head, sitting on a stick. Originally the pig head was an offering to the beast, but Simon encounters it. Simon hears it tell him that the beast is inside the boys, not that there is a violent beast amoung them. Minor characters Littluns The littlest boys, around ages six and up. They are the majority of the camp, because there are so many of them, they try to help, but generally are left to play and take care of themselves. Maurice A bigun who supports Jack, he goes directly to Jack's camp when Jack leaves for Castle Rock to start his own "tribe". He supports Jack through-out the end of the story, and helps him during many of the raids on the Jungle camp for fire, and even Piggy's glasses. Robert A bigun who is in with Jack's group. He is volunteered to be the "pig" in their little chant and dance. But ends up beaten when too many people are being too rough. Percival Wemys Madison A littlun who is very picked on in the beginning of the book. He is terrified by the beastie, and he is the one that says the beast is from the sea. Henry The biggest of the littluns, he is attacked by Roger, with rocks at the beach.